


Thế giới sau khi em rời đi

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Thế giới sau khi em rời đi

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Thế giới sau khi em rời đi - Ny Ny

"Tại sao lại làm như vậy??" - Peter hét lên, tiếng chàng trai trẻ vừa vỡ giọng như ghim thẳng vào tâm trí từng người. Nhất là Steve, anh đang ngồi trên ghế, bàn tay ôm chặt một cuốn album. Pepper ôm vai cậu nhóc, cô dịu dàng hỏi:

"Có chuyện gì vậy, sao lại hét vào mặt chú Steve như vậy?"

Tiếng gầm gừ trong cổ họng cậu bỗng vụn vỡ, hoá thành tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào.

"Tại sao.. tại sao lại làm như vậy? Tại sao lại hy sinh chú Tony? Tại sao.. tại sao?"

Nhìn cậu trai trẻ bật khóc nức nở, ai cũng ái ngại nhìn Steve. Người ta thấy chàng chiến binh như chết lặng, đôi mắt xanh vô hồn, râu ria thì lởm chởm và bàn tay buông lỏng, để cuốn album rơi thẳng xuống nền nhà, vang lên một thanh âm chát chúa.

"Tại sao, rõ ràng.. rõ ràng là chú.. đã có thể thay thế chú Tony. Rõ ràng.. rõ ràng là chú có huyết thanh mà… biết đâu.. biết đâu.."

"Peter!!" - Pepper gằn giọng, bàn tay mảnh dẻ của cô nắm vai cậu bé thật chặt. Đôi mắt cô gái xinh đẹp tràn ngập giận dữ, nhưng lại lấm lem buồn đau. - "Đi với cô!"

Pepper kéo Peter vào phòng, cô kích hoạt thiết bị nhỏ trên bàn. Chiếc máy phát ra ánh sáng xanh, rồi từ từ hiện rõ dáng Tony. Cô đẩy vai cậu đến trước hình ảnh ấy, giọng cô như vụn vỡ:

"Nghe đi, và.. con sẽ hiểu cho Steve. Đoạn này được ghi lại trong đêm trước trận chiến ấy."

Peter nhìn cô, rồi nhìn dáng hình của Tony - người mà cậu vẫn luôn hết mực kính trọng. Và cậu hít thật sâu, trước khi kích hoạt thanh âm của chiếc máy.

Tony vẫn như trước, nhưng đôi mắt anh lúc quay lại đoạn này lại ngập tràn ánh sáng - thứ ánh sáng lấp lánh hạnh phúc, mãn nguyện, nào có chút gì buồn bã khi phải đối đầu với cái kết của cuộc đời mình?

"Tôi biết rằng, thế giới sau khi tôi ra đi chắc hẳn đẹp lắm. Trời vẫn xanh, gió vẫn thổi và mọi người vẫn hạnh phúc. Tôi lấy làm mừng vì điều đó." - Gã nở nụ cười, nụ cười thật tươi, với đôi mắt mơ màng khi nghĩ về ngày chiến thắng. 

Nhưng đôi mắt ấy lại trở nên buồn bã khi gã ôm vào lòng một cuốn album. Thật lạ là một thiên tài máy móc như gã, lại vấn vương một cuốn album sờn cũ, chẳng có tí khoa học nào cả.

"Nhưng tận sâu tim tôi, tôi vẫn biết có một người vẫn buồn thương không dứt. Anh sẽ chẳng hạnh phúc dẫu chỉ là một ngày sau khi cuộc chiến kết thúc, mà thay vào đó là vết thương vẫn hằn sâu tâm trí anh, và đôi mắt xanh ấy rồi sẽ chẳng xanh thẳm như nó đã từng.

Anh sẽ buồn đau lắm, tôi biết chứ. Nhưng xin hãy thứ tha cho tôi, bởi lẽ tôi là kẻ ích kỷ, thế nên mới đón nhận cái chết thay anh. Vì cái chết luôn là một món quà. Kẻ chết thì chẳng đau đớn gì trong một mối tình với kẻ còn sống. Còn sự sống lại là sự tra tấn đến chết lặng, giày xéo đến nát lòng. Người ở lại phải nhớ về người kia ngày qua ngày, và khi thời gian trôi đi, nỗi đau không vơi dần, mà nó lắng lại, trở nên sâu sắc hơn, để khi nhìn lại, nó lại đau nhớ khôn nguôi hơn cả ngày bắt đầu. Thế thì, ngay từ đầu, trong mối tình với Steve, ngày tôi ra đi, là ngày buồn thương nhất đời của anh ấy.

Xin hãy thay tôi, chăm sóc anh ấy, vì người có thể cùng anh cười, cùng anh khóc, đã chẳng thể cùng anh cuối con đường. Mà đó nào phải lỗi của anh? Chỉ vì tôi sợ hãi một thế giới không anh, mà lựa chọn thương tổn anh như thế."

Và Peter lẫn Pepper đều bật khóc. Tiếng khóc nức nở của họ quyện vào nhau, tràn ngập buồn bã.

Rất lâu sau, khi cả hai đã cứ tưởng đoạn phim đã kết thúc, thì Tony trong chiếc máy lại cử động. Pepper ngẩn người, vì cô cũng không biết là vẫn còn một đoạn nữa. Cô nắm tay Peter, cả hai cùng nhìn vào dáng hình Tony khi bàn tay của gã giở một trang album, và giơ nó lên trước máy quay.

"Xin hãy hôn anh ấy thay tôi mỗi ngày.."

Đó là hình ảnh một nụ hôn. Nụ hôn khi Steve đã ngủ quên trên bàn làm việc, và Tony như chú mèo tinh nghịch hôn trộm vào má anh. 

Nụ hôn sau cuối, không có nước mắt, cũng chẳng có đau thương. Mà chỉ là hạnh phúc cùng thỏa mãn.

***  
Steve ngồi ở căn nhà gỗ, anh bỏ chạy tới đây ngay khi Peter cùng Pepper rời đi, trước khi mọi người nhận ra. Cả không gian trống vắng, yên tĩnh khiến tâm trí anh chìm sâu vào thương nhớ. Anh đã từng ôm chặt người ấy, ngay tại chốn này, ghì thật chặt, níu kéo một dáng hình:

"Em bảo tôi phải làm sao đây? Dẫu biết rõ khoảnh khắc này là giây phút cuối cùng bên nhau, thì sao tôi có thể nhẫn tâm đưa em vào cái chết? Hay là ta mặc kệ thế giới, cùng nhau chạy trốn đi! Vứt bỏ thân phận, từ bỏ danh vọng, chạy trốn cùng tôi. Bảo tôi hèn nhát cũng tốt, ích kỷ cũng được, chỉ vì tôi là kẻ hèn nhát, ích kỷ sẵn sàng dùng cả thế giới chỉ để đổi về một mình em."

Tony đưa tay chạm vào gương mặt người mà gã thương yêu nhất trần đời, môi gã nhếch lên, sắc nâu trong mắt tràn ngập yêu dấu khôn nguôi:

"Tôi biết, Steve. Nếu bây giờ cùng nhau bỏ trốn, với tôi, sẽ chẳng là gì cả, vì tôi vốn ích kỷ, nhưng còn anh, còn anh thì sao? Đội trưởng à, đây sẽ là đinh, là gai trong tim anh."

Tony ôm chặt dáng hình cao lớn ấy, ôm thật chặt.

"Chẳng đời nào tôi dùng day dứt một đời của anh để đổi về hạnh phúc tạm bợ đâu Steve. Để tôi đi đi."

Steve gục mặt vào đôi tay mình, trong căn phòng tối, tĩnh lặng, khẽ vang lên từng tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào.

Người đàn ông mạnh mẽ trên chiến trường biết bao nhiêu, vậy mà khi lùi về sau một bước, ẩn sau tấm màn ái tình, lại yếu đuối đến nhường này. Nhưng làm sao có thể trách anh đây, chỉ bởi lẽ thế giới anh từng yêu, đã mất đi sắc màu vốn có. Qua đôi mắt từng xanh thẳm ấy, những gam màu rực rỡ, rồi cũng úa tàn chẳng chút vấn vương.

***  
Khi Steve tỉnh dậy, anh nhận ra mình đang nằm trên giường. Anh xoa mắt, ngồi dậy và bước ra khỏi phòng.

Trên hành lang, anh gặp Pepper, cô bước tới, mỉm cười và nhón chân mình đặt vào má trái anh một nụ hôn. Steve giật mình, đổi về một cái nháy mắt tinh nghịch của cô.

Anh tới bếp, Clint đang ngồi bên bàn trà, chàng cung thủ ngước nhìn anh, dù ngập ngừng, nhưng Clint vẫn bước tới, ôm chặt Steve, và gã ta nhón chân hôn vào trán anh một nụ hôn, trước khi biến mất sau cánh cửa.

Tiếp theo là Thor, anh chàng thần sấm to con đặt vào thái dương anh một nụ hôn trước cái nhìn ngỡ ngàng của Steve.

Và Hulk, nụ hôn của chàng khổng lồ không dễ chịu mấy, nhưng vẫn tràn ngập yêu thương. 

Cuối cùng là Peter, cậu nhóc ngập ngừng rất lâu, rồi mới rón rén bước tới gần anh. Cậu chìa cho anh cuốn album, kèm theo đó là một tiếng thở dài:

"Cháu xin lỗi vì mọi thứ, chú Steve. Cháu đã không biết-"

"Không sao đâu. Không sao đâu nhóc à" - Steve mỉm cười xoa đầu cậu bé và nhận lấy cuốn album. 

"Cho phép cháu, thay chú Tony hôn chú nhé?" - Cậu nhón chân hôn vào má phải anh một nụ hôn.

***  
Steve ngồi lên chiếc ghế Tony vẫn hay ngồi, anh suy nghĩ rất lâu về nụ hôn của mọi người, về câu nói "hôn thay" ấy. Anh luôn sợ hãi hạnh phúc của ngày xưa lại là nguồn cơn của đau khổ ngày hôm nay, nên chưa bao giờ anh dám giở cuốn album mình từng làm vì Tony. Nhưng hôm nay đã khác, anh quyết định bản thân sẽ đối mặt.

Từng trang, từng trang là từng hồi ức được bóc trần trước ánh mắt anh. Đôi mắt anh lướt trên dáng hình thân quen, tay anh miết theo từng nét trên gương mặt ấy. Để đến trang cuối cùng của cuốn album, là một lá thư đề tên anh.

Bàn tay cứng cỏi, hiếm hoi làm sao khi nâng lá thư nhẹ tênh ấy. Bao nhiêu ngày anh ôm chặt cuốn album của hai người, lại chẳng dám giở ra một lần nào vì e sợ. Vậy mà đâu hay bên trong còn dấu vết của người anh yêu. Nếu hôm nay, anh không chấp nhận lật từng khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc xưa kia, chẳng biết bao giờ anh mới có thể ngắm lại nét chữ ấy lần nữa.

"Gửi Steve" - dòng chữ đầu tiên của bức thư bị gạch mạnh.  
"Gửi người tôi thương,  
Nếu anh đọc được bức thư này, nghĩa là anh đã bước qua giai đoạn buồn thương sau cuộc chiến ấy rồi. Nghĩa là anh đã dám đối mặt với kỷ niệm rồi. Tôi mừng lắm. Mừng lắm.

Tôi cứ sợ anh sẽ mãi chìm vào buồn thương, mà quên đi bản thân là chiến binh mạnh mẽ đến nhường nào. Tôi cứ lo bản thân là rào cản của anh. Khiến cuộc sống anh chìm mãi vào bế tắc. Vì người mà Tony Stark này yêu là một chàng trai Steve Rogers với mái tóc vàng tựa tia nắng và ánh mắt xanh tựa bầu trời, với nhiệt huyết trong tim, anh mãi là người hùng của thế giới.

Bật mí với anh nhé? Tôi đâu cố bảo vệ thế giới đâu Steve? Tôi chỉ bảo vệ một người, và người ấy lại là cả thế giới với tôi. Mà trùng hợp thay, lòng anh thì rộng, rộng đến mức bao trùm cả thế giới. Thế nên vì anh, tôi sẽ bảo vệ cả thế giới.

Nhìn ra cửa đi Steve, để thấy thế giới mà tôi cứu lấy cho anh đẹp đến nhường nào. Và thế giới này còn đẹp ngày nào, thì ngày ấy tình cảm tôi dành cho anh vẫn vẹn nguyên như thế.

Tôi yêu anh. Yêu anh hơn chính cả sinh mạng mình. Vì tôi, sống tốt được không? Là sống, chứ không phải tồn tại. Anh hiểu ý tôi chứ, Steve?

Yêu anh. Dẫu cái chết chia lìa đôi ta, thì xin hãy nhớ, đã có một người từng yêu anh đến thế.

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark"

Steve không khóc, anh thề trên cái tên mình. Nhưng sao chữ trên trang giấy cứ nhoè đi trước mắt anh.

Phải yêu đến bao nhiêu, để có thể hiểu rõ anh đến mức này. Phải nhớ đến bao sâu, để đi rồi vẫn vấn vương một nỗi lo. 

Anh cũng xin yêu em, Tony. Yêu lắm..  
Thế giới mà em giữ lấy vì anh, hãy để lại cho anh, được không?

Nếu có ai ở đây, nhìn qua khe cửa, để thấy rõ ràng khi ánh sáng len lỏi, chạm nhẹ vào đôi mắt ấy, sẽ thấy sắc xanh ấy lại sẫm hơn cả đại dương và bao la hơn cả bầu trời. Họ sẽ biết, anh lại là Steve Rogers - người mà Tony Stark vẫn yêu tha thiết, đến tận cái chết chia lìa, vẫn khiến gã khắc khoải lo lắng.

Yêu em, yêu đến tận cùng.  
Thương em, thương đến nát lòng.  
Thế sao vẫn nuối tiếc bước qua nhau vậy em?

Nhưng em ơi, em biết hay không  
Đổi mình em lấy về cả thế giới.  
Là một thế giới không sắc, không màu.  
Đáng không em, ngày em ra đi ấy  
Buồn nhất đời, đau nhất đời, em biết không em?

Steve ơi Steve, ngày tôi ra đi ấy.  
Buồn nát lòng, tôi biết sao không.  
Nhưng Steve ơi, anh hãy biết cho tôi  
Tôi đi rồi, tim vẫn để lại  
Bên anh đó, nơi ngực trái anh đập  
Là tim tôi, là tim anh hoà nhịp  
Nhớ về tôi, đừng buồn, đừng khóc  
Nhớ về tôi xin cười, xin vui.

__________  
Vui lòng không mang fic khỏi đây.  
Nếu có thiếu sót gì, vui lòng góp ý giúp mình, mình cảm ơn nhiều. Yêu thương mọi người!


End file.
